


Let Him Kiss Me

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm tired of people using religion... to justify the terrible things they do to people." ~Jason Gideon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Kiss Me

_"I'm tired of people using religion... to justify the terrible things they do." ~Jason Gideon_

"God gave you to me," Tobias murmured reverently.  His voice trembled in barely disguised excitement as he kneeled between Spencer's loose legs.  He pushed himself up, meeting the FBI agent's impressive height and whispered gently against chapped lips: "'Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth.'" (Song of Songs 1:2a)

Their lips met in a kiss that was demanding and hungry on one side, and terrified and repulsed on the other.  The younger man didn't want this attention, didn't want this touch.  Tobias' hands were braced on his long thighs, and as the kiss lingered, they moved endlessly over tensed muscles.

Spencer could only helplessly recall the origins of that line: the Christian Bible, Song of Songs, the biblical offering for unadulterated love.  Tobias wouldn't... would he?  Spencer trembled as a dirty, calloused hand traced his cheek lovingly.

"Tobias?" he asked, his voice tight with the barely restrained panic pouring through him.  He clenched his eyes shut, his hands fisted in his lap as Tobias deepened the kiss, tongues meeting in the dry cavern of Spencer's mouth.

"'How beautiful you are, my darling!  Your lips are like a scarlet ribbon, your mouth is lovely,'" Tobias breathed against Spencer's parted lips.  There was something sinister in the smile he offered.  "'Like a lily among thorns is my darling,'" he stated softly, nipping at Spencer's lips hungrily. (Song of Songs 4:3a, Song of Songs 2:2)

There was no warning before Tobias climbed into Spencer's lap.  In gentle words that flowed with the cadence of recitation, Tobias repeated the Beloved's words.  A description of a man so fair, so impossible.  All the while, rocking slow and sensual.

Spencer felt tears well unbidden, and could do little to stop them.  Tobias was going to... this was not going to end well.

"'His left arm is under my head, and his right arm embraces me,'" Tobias whispered against Spencer's lips.  His hand slid around Spencer's neck, tangling in the hair there.  His right hand slid down Spencer's chest.  Tobias didn't give any kind of warning before he firmly palmed Spencer's lap, caressing his unresponsive groin eagerly. (Song of Songs 2:6)

"Stop," Spencer begged softly.  He turned his head to the right and struggled to get away from Tobias' questing lips.  "Please, please don't!"

Tobias' hand stilled, and he glared at the bound man.  There was anger present, none of the timidity and the gentle young man that seemed to generally characterize Tobias.  His anger made Spencer fear that Charles was close to resurfacing.  He didn't think he would be able to handle the mentality switch very well.

"You're a gift," Tobias growled, kissing Spencer's collarbone.  He pressed himself close to Spencer's body and rocked his hips forward, his erection evident against Spencer's handcuffed hands.

"Oh God," Spencer whimpered.  He shifted back as far as he could possibly go with the man in his lap.  He clenched his eyes shut and hoped things would stop.  Hoped that Tobias would just go away.  "Please, don't."

"'Your graceful legs are like jewels.  Your waist is a mount of wheat, encircled by lilies.  Your neck is like an ivory tower.  Your eyes are the pools of Heshbon.  Your hair is like royal tapestry.  How beautiful you are and how pleasing.  Oh love, with your delights!'" Tobias quoted in excitement.  He smiled and, with his left hand fisted in Spencer's hair, turned his face for the kiss that he didn't want.  (Song of Songs 7:1-6)

Spencer shuddered and cringed as Tobias' hand slipped from Spencer's unresponsive lap to Tobias' own.  Spencer's eyes clenched shut at the motion and all he could do was sit there.  Waiting for Tobias to finish what he was doing.  To have this end between them.  Spencer shivered as Tobias groaned deep in his throat in pleasure.  It was disgusting, and it was terrifying.  Spencer wasn't responding, so he wasn't worried about what that would mean for himself.  But he was terrified about what would happen if Tobias decided to have his way with him anyway.

It was a long, long minute while Tobias went to work on his jeans, unbuttoning and reaching in to grab the hardened flesh there.  Spencer wished desperately for something to change, for his team to miraculously run through the door and save him from this humiliation.  The tears were shameful on his face as they fell.

Tobias' hand moved smoothly, rhythmically, caressing heated flesh.  Spencer clenched his eyes shut, unable to watch, he couldn't watch.  He shuddered as the noise of Tobias' hand moving filled his ears.  It was disgusting.  It was humiliating.  Spencer couldn't think about anything but the way Tobias felt in his lap, the fear that bubbled in his chest.

Spencer couldn't stop the sob that rose up in his throat, or the spike of lust that rushed through him.  He couldn't believe that he could find anything remotely attractive about this.  It was scary.  He was petrified.  And he couldn't do anything to fight him off.  He cried out and bucked his body against Tobias, desperate to get this man off of him.  He couldn't... They couldn't do this!

"'Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth- for your love is more delightful than wine,'" Tobias purred in a voice that was faint with lack of air, that was deep and husky, before he claimed Spencer's lips again. It was a brutal and painful meeting of lips that signaled Tobias' approaching climax. (Song of Songs, 1:2)

The long body tensed in Spencer's lap, and his back hunched forward as bit at Spencer's lips, his hand moved quickly, and when his climax hit him, he stared into Spencer's tearful, red eyes as he spilled his hot semen.

The sobbing that had been buried in Spencer's throat broke in the sound of a wail.  Tobias' lips claimed Spencer's one last time before the older man leaned against the bound man in relaxation. 

"I'll get you some water," Tobias murmured, pushing himself back into his pants.  He smiled, and it was awkward and timid and Spencer could do nothing else but wait and see what happened.  He watched as the man moved through the small cabin, stopping only to fiddle with the camera, before moving on to get water for Spencer. 

It had been on.

Spencer shuddered at the thought and he looked away from the camera.  It was off now, and for that, he supposed he was grateful.  Tobias returned after long minutes away, and when he did, he carried a black bowl that he offered Spencer water in.

"Thank you," Spencer breathed.   



End file.
